


Birthdays and Immortals

by SoUsernamesHaveThePotentialToBe40Letters



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Best Tanuki Girl, Birthday Party, Emotionally constipated Shirou, F/M, Fluff, Flustered Ogami Shirou, Formalwear, Friends to Lovers, Groping, Grumpy Silver Wolf, Jealous Shirou, Mild Swearing, Non-consensual touching (not explicitly sexual), Oblivious, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Tanuki in a Dress, maybe smut later on, will add tags as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoUsernamesHaveThePotentialToBe40Letters/pseuds/SoUsernamesHaveThePotentialToBe40Letters
Summary: As an immortal being, Shirou lost track of his birthday years ago.Michiru finds out and plans a surprise party for the grumpy wolf... and if it means getting him to treat her the way he used to, like they were actually friends, well then thats besides the point.(I keep changing the summary can you tell i’m bad at these?)
Relationships: Hiwatashi Nazuna & Kagemori Michiru (mentioned), Kagemori Michiru & Ogami Shirou, Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 39
Kudos: 162





	1. Immortals and Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for stopping by! This is very self indulgent as I’m just testing out my writing skills after a few years away from the pen, and the BNA fics are seriously lacking in numbers. Go easy on me, pretty please? 
> 
> Also, feel free to drop a comment on anything really! If you liked it, suggestions, things you’d like to see in future chapters... etc! Enjoy!

“Hey, Shirou!” Michiru called out while waving her arms excitedly as she practically launched herself through his library window. She took a few stumbling steps in her momentum as she changed her arms back to their tanuki form, loose blue/grey feathers flying around to dissipate as her wings did.

She was vibrating with excitement, her soft hair bouncing as she hopped around waiting to glean his attention. Shirou was going to  love  this. Or, she thought, at least tolerate it. 

Shirou glanced back from the papers he’d been reading which were about the mayors new plans for Anima City. Ones that involved... humans. Figures the tanuki would show up now just when he’d made his mind up on standing against it.

“What.” he said in response to her questioning gaze and chimpanzee like grin. He was surprised in the way she looked so attentively towards him, and he figured it would end with a headache on his part. But, her strange requests were worth it. Usually. He sighed.

Ignoring Shirous curt reply she marched closer, “When’s your birthday?” she asked abruptly. While yes, she did realise her entire plan, (with help from the Bears) would fall apart if he said it had passed already, she would just have to be prepared for it  _ extra _ early. Shirou turned to face her and leaned against the old mahogany desk. It was past sunset, so the large window she’d flown in casted pretty and warped shadows on the floor beneath him. He was silent for a while, looking somewhere over her shoulder. 

“I don’t remember.” He said at last, his deep voice always feeling like a warm blanket to Michiru. Wait-

“YOU DON’T REMEMBER?!” She stood on her toes to get closer to his passive face. “How-how can you not remember the day you were born! I mean I get it, a thousand years is a long time to remember things, but you  _ did  _ have one every year!” She couldn’t believe this, birthdays were such an important part of her and Nazunas life prior to Anima City. Last year they’d gone to the park and hung colourful ribbons on all the equipment while Nazuna snapped pictures of herself in the midday sun. Michiru felt a pang at the memory, so she easily brushed it aside while looking at the wolf. 

Shirou huffed at her over enthusiastic demeanour and turned back around to lean over his desk, both hands braced on it. “Why does it matter when I was born. It was a long time ago.” 

Michiru stepped backwards and plopped on the well worn couch, splaying out and throwing her arms over the back. She contemplated his question. Why does it matter?! “Because birthdays are fun! And you could definitely use more of that.” 

He didn’t bother answering her, looking to already be focusing back on the mess of papers. 

“What are you reading?” Michiru asked, instead of trying to come up with an answer for something so  _ obvious._

“The mayors reports for letting humans into Anima City to, ‘experience their differences and similarities in order to better understand each-other.’” He said, monotonously and not bothering to look up at her. She quickly perched up to the edge of the seat. 

“See! Thats not fun!” The tanuki said. 

Shirou finally looked over at her and gave a subtly softer look this time. Almost amused. 

Just as she was about to comment on the look, her phone buzzed from within her shorts. She pulled out the rattling device and stared at the screen, puzzled. 

“Um, hello?” 

“Tanuki. Listeeeen, I heard you’re planning a party. Am I right? Of course I’m right.” A sly, flirty voice drew from the other end. How did Marie get her number? It would make sense since she did procure the phone for her... she got up and left a busy Shirou to focus. She didn’t want his hearing picking up on her plans. 

“Who told you that? I’m not planning anything you’re invited to.” She replied testily. Thinking of Marie at Shirou’s surprise party is  not  a good time. Who knows what tricks she’d pull! Or who she’d bring. Michiru glared at her phone. 

“Listen, you want me there.  I  know how to throw a party. How many parties have you thrown, Tanuki? One?” Her voice turned even more sly and mocking, “none?” 

“I’ve thrown parties! Lots! Just, not here...”

“Aww, poor little Tanuki is in over her head! Don’t worry. I’ll make sure Ogami enjoys his time. For a fee.” 

Michiru scoffed loudly. “As if anything you do is free.” Her eyes narrowed but the anger drained out of her as she thought about Shirou not celebrating his birthday in so long he’d forgotten it. She chewed on her lip with her little canines. 

“What sort of help could you bring?” She asked warily, then added quickly, “nothing illegal!” 

“Leave that to me, text me the time and place. Be there early.” The Mink ended the call with a smooth and satisfied chuckle. 

Oh man, she better not be making a mistake, but theres only so much her and the Bears can do, and she wanted Shirou to enjoy himself!

She felt like he was acting colder lately, pulling away from her and less likely to tolerate her coming along on missions from the mayor. His eyes more dull and less fond expressions being thrown her way.  


Her fluffy ears drooped as her shoulders followed suit. Its been almost six months since they’d helped save Anima City from Alan, and in the past two weeks he’d been avoiding her more. Or at least thats what it felt like. She really thought they’d be closer by now. Sure, she made friends easily and the Bears were great, but she felt like Shirou really understood her. He saw her faults, the ones Nazuna never hesitated to point out, and made her feel like maybe they weren’t all that bad.

Well, she’d like to see him avoid her at his own birthday party. She wasn’t planning a repeat of her and Nazunas childish parties, but something better suited for a 1000 year old wolf immortal. Whatever that was. 


	2. Ribbons and Wardrobes

The insistent _splat_ of her sneakers splashing puddle after puddle was lost in the pursuit. The neon lights, bright and dim blurred past as she raced past corners, fences, shops. _There_! She shifted her tanuki nose into a mimic of Shirous powerful muzzle and inhaled as deep as she could with her lungs burning. The city dimmed and shapes of scents became the focus.   


They were all around her, she was surrounded. 

“Got you!” Jackie said triumphantly as the other Bears circled in. 

“Were you guys waiting here?!” Michiru laughed in between pants. She plopped down on a damp box in the alley. 

“Well, you’re so fast we figured you’d come by here eventually. And we didn’t really feel like doing the running part of the game.” She said with a dopey smile. Michiru transformed back into her tanuki face. 

“Hey! That was cheating.” Arai called out while pointing at her snout. 

“Its not like I won anyway, and I didn’t even use cheetah legs this time!” Michiru countered. 

The Bears chatted and jabbed amongst themselves while Michiru’s gaze lingered on the alley entrance which she’d entered. For a moment it had felt like there was... someone. Someone chasing. Or maybe following. Unconsciously her ears turned to those of a rabbit. They twitched, zeroed in on the narrow entrance.

“You’re so fast, Michiru!” Jackie cheered, bringing her out of her thoughts. She jutted her chin up and congratulated them happily while they walked back to their practice field for the night. They had plans to make, after all!

She didn’t bump into Gem or Melissa on her way back home. Home, huh? She smiled at the thought. She decided to fly to the roof to avoid waking them. They no longer waited up for her at night, she _was_ 19 now after all, and she could definitely hold her own.

Her shoes gently landed on the roof as she morphed wings back into tanuki arms. Her small ears twitched as she listened to the night: occasional beastmen scuttling by below, accompanied by the soft _crunch_ of rocks as she stepped closer to her room. She stayed outside for a few more minutes, waiting to see if anyone else was awake in the building and if she’d happen unto them on the roof. She went to sleep with an uneasy sensation that didn’t last into the morning. 

_ Bzzzt bzzzt bzzzt _

“Uah- _yawn_ -hello?” Her short claws grasped the phone off her nightstand, not bothering to check the caller ID.

“Hello, Michiru.” Nazunas soft voice filtered through like soft light through the window and her sleep fogged brain.

“Nazuna!” Another yawn. “What’s up?”

“About the party, I’m afraid I can’t make it. The team mayor Rose sent with me is enforcing that I stay here for at least another week before returning to Anima City. I’m sorry, Michiru, but they need someone to show the humans that we can co-exist.” Nazuna said.

“Oh... okay! Well i’m sure we can figure out the planning on our own! See you when you return, then...” Michiru didn’t realise how much she was counting on Nazuna to help make the party great until now. She scrubbed a hand over her face and tugged on her ear with frustration.

“And Michiru? You can wear my clothes to the party, if you want.” Her voice cut out and it sounded like she was muffling the microphone while speaking to someone. “I have to go now, okay? Good luck.” She added. Michiru said goodbye, not wanting to hold her up and laid staring at the ceiling. She clenched her fist.

“This just means I’ll have to try even harder. This is going to be the best birthday party Shirou’s ever had.” She said out loud with fierce determination, almost daring the world to deny her.

***

They had set the date for three days from today. Mostly because Marie ‘suggested’ they hold it at a club by the nicer port side of the city. Michiru was not going to let the mink hijack the planning when she has yet to figure out what Marie is getting out of this... helping. However, the club was right near the water and she _did_ say it would be empty for them.   


Shirou would probably feel more comfortable without too many strangers, considering he doesn’t even want to see her lately. Her ears drooped slightly. Anyways! That left Michiru with decorations, beastmen food, and other fun games and festivities. She had to remind herself this wasn’t for her. It was for Shirou, who hasn’t had a birthday party in who _knows_ how long. She also secretly hoped this would maybe help his mood and she’d be able to maybe talk to him more like before and even go on more missions where he doesn’t push her away or-

“What’s that, hmm?” 

“AH!” Michiru jumped and let out a short shout of surprise, her hands grasping for the loose ribbons she’d just bought at the small shop she was exiting. Her fur rose. Marie sleuthed out from the shadows, seemingly popping out of nowhere. 

“Ugh. I wish you would stop doing that, and walk around like a normal- beastman.” Michiru grumbled, annoyed. Marie fell into stride beside her as they walked towards the club, the Smoke Shark. Today was apparently Maries ‘hands on’ day. 

“You’re not wearing that, are you? Come to think of it, I don’t think i’ve ever seen you wear something _without_ that jacket.” The mink said in that haughty, high pitched voice of hers. She managed to make a single question and observation cause Michiru to glower in embarrassment. 

“I own other clothes too you know! I just like _this_.” She said defensively. “Nazuna said I can borrow something of hers for the party.” Michiru said, just now remembering their early morning conversation. She kicked a stray pebble with her sneaker as they walked, as she thought about her sudden cancellation. 

“Hmm, wear something strapless. Or better yet, one shoulder.” Marie was gesturing with her hands, as if she was picturing the outfit in-front of her. “Heels too.” She said. 

Heels? She’d rather go barefoot that try to wear heels _and_ a dress. Besides, she wasn’t sure Nazuna and her still had the same shoe size. Especially considering her preferred tanuki form. She looked over to Marie, who looked to be formulating a particularly harmful idea which Michiru planned to put a stop to before it came to fruition. She held out her hand in front of Marie’s face.

“You are not coming with me into Nazunas room.” Michiru ordered. Too many shiny, expensive things to let Marie near. It was a fair request, considering the _various_ times she had a hand in stealing or swindling something from Michiru. Marie rolled her eyes and flicked the hair out of her face.

“Fine, whatever. Just know its your own downfall, tanuki.” She said snidely.

They parted ways as Michiru handed the pretty silver ribbon off to Marie. She trusted her enough to make them look nice, and Michiru had an outfit to pick out, for herself. Not for Marie. ~~And _certainly_ not for anyone else. ~~

Nazuna left her a key to the balcony door before she left. She placed in in Michiru’s open palm and said, “You can use it if you ever need somewhere to sleep that’s not so cramped and well, full of people.” Michiru imagined her soft confident voice saying it again as she unlocked the door. She closed it gently behind her, the glass emitting a clacking sound regardless as it shut.

“Well, hopefully you have something that will fit,” she mumbled as she padded across to the large closet opposite the even larger bed. She placed a hand on the ornate handle and not a squeak from the hinges emerged as she threw both doors open. At least she’d have plenty of options. She put both hands on her hips, as she felt the comfy red athletic jacket she’d been wearing for so long. She felt like she could step out of her comfort zone for this party, being surrounded by her and Shirou’s friends. There were just so many options. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a comment if you have anything to say! suggestions, If you like it so far, things you’d like to see in future chapters, the current economical situation... 
> 
> Also, I plan to add more drama to this story, but keeping it light for now. All mistakes (i’m sure there are many) are my own. Thanks again!


	3. Tails and Dresses

“Just- a little- _more_!” Aha! The tight dress was finally wrestled over her fluffy tail. She turned to the mirror in triumph with her blue tail bouncing excitedly. Almost at once, the fitted pink dress lifted back up, scrunching above her thighs.

“Agh!” She pulled the offending garment back off and carefully hung it back up. Nazunas closet was filled with so many dresses! But... they were all, well, for Nazuna. Pale pink robes, shimmery dresses and frilly trims. Not to mention no tail holes.

Michiru huffed again and sat back on the unsurprisingly soft bed, only in her undergarments. The pale and translucent chiffon cascading around the bed blew slightly from the balcony window she’d opened a crack. Trying to squeeze into some of these dresses was hard work, okay? And she didn’t want to sweat in any of Nazunas expensive clothes.

Michiru’s right ear twitched to a sound she couldn’t quite make out as she sat on the bed. 

_ Tik tik tik…tik _

“Eh?” Her head whipped around quickly towards the balcony glass. “Oh! Kuro!” She exclaimed and hopped up to let the little tapping bird in.

“Where’s Shirou?” Michiru asked and received a loud and single squawk in response. Kuro flew past her to perch atop the ornate mirror. Shirou usually appeared minutes after his companion. And she was still in her underwear. Michiru let out a rivalling squeak and jumped to pull on one of Nazunas robes. She’d just got the light blue silk tied at the waist, and bunched in the back, when Shirou landed from the roof to the balcony with ease. How was she going to explain this one without giving a hint to the party?!

Shirou was in his wolf form, his soft fur blown from what she assumed was a rushed entrance. For a moment she worried the idea that he’d come to chew her out on something, or that he’d found out about the party. She betted it was Marie! Maybe that’s why she got involved. To rile Shirou up. Michiru made to babble out excuses when Shirou paced closer.

“Michi-what are you wearing?” He interrupted himself and stopped short as his furrowed brow relaxed slightly into a look of perplexity. Michiru also froze in place.

“Who, me? Just, uh, trying some new clothes on! For Nazuna!” She could feel her cheeks heating as she looked around the room in embarassment and hoped it wouldn’t show up on her cheeks.

“For… Nazuna?” Shirou repeated. His deep voice felt a little more rumbly than usual, like a cloudy sky on the brink of storm. He still didn’t bother stepping further onto the plush carpet, opting instead to stand kind of awkwardly just inside the doorway.

Michiru remembered he’d asked her a question, and with a forced grin she replied, “Ya! She wanted to um, make sure her clothes still fit. Because we’re the same size.”

Make sure her clothes still fit? Stupid, Michiru! Agh, that doesn’t even make any sense! Realizing he was still staring blankly at her, she resolved to stop fidgeting, but her cheeks didn’t get the memo apparently and burned hotter. She tried not to think about her attire too much. ~~Namely the fact that she was standing in just a robe that she didn’t even own in a bedroom with Shirou.~~

She straightened and put both hands on her hips. If he hasn’t accused her yet then there must have been some other reason for him tracking her down here. She chanced a glance at his face to see him looking at the mess of her usual clothing on the floor by the bed. His head snapped back to peer at her, still silent as usual. But it did seem like he had something to say when he barged in here a minute ago...

“So, why’d you follow me here, huh?” Michiru asked with a small tilt of her head. 

“I did not follow you.” Shirou glowered, sounding annoyed and looking more like he did the weeks before he’d become a recluse. Michiru’s lips kicked up at one corner at his familiar denial. 

“Fine, fine, why did _Kuro_ follow me? Theres got to be a reason other than my awesome company.” She grinned and jumped back onto the bed across from him, and made sure her legs stayed close together unlike the usual stance she’d sit in. Seconds ticked by.

“ _Shirou_!” Michiru waved her arms to get his attention. 

“What.” He said and sigh/growled. “Mayor Rose wants human advice on a new matter. Meet me when you can.” He turned and before she could track his movements he was out the window, leaving Kuro to squawk and flap after him. Michiru felt a pang of sympathy for the bird.

The tanuki let out a long sigh and flopped on her back. Wow, this bed sure is comfy. Nazuna probably sleeps like a pup on this.  


She supposed it was time to just pick a stupid dress already and get back to Marie to see how she was doing with the decoration. She wanted it to look sort of elegant. Most all she picked out were in various shades of silver or grey. She hoped Shirou would like it.

In the end she settled on a two piece outfit. She looked over herself in the tall mirror, twirling with her sneakers on for effect. The fitted black skirt with a slit going up the side matched with a short iridescent blue one shoulder top. The sleeve covered her scarred shoulder and shifted midway to a black fabric that went all the way down to her wrist. Her midriff had become more firm and defined since leaving to anima city with the work the mayor gave her and Shirou. Well, the work Mayor Rose gave Shirou that Michiru tagged along to help with. She was a valuable asset after all! And besides, Shirou had a tendency to not look after himself and always being too busy saving others. Someone had to look out for him.  


She smiled softly at her reflection, as she thought about the almost playful grumpiness Shirou showed at her accusing him of following her. It reminded her of what she was doing this whole thing for. In a few days time, maybe he would look at her with more than a blank look or glare again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read this little story!   
> Party starts next chapter so stay tuned ;•)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and help me know you’d like more. <3


	4. Surprises and Silhouettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the party begin!

* * *

“ _Phew_!” Michiru puffed out and leaned against the dark wood bar. She wanted everything to look perfect, but decorating was awfully hard with Jackie and the rest of the Bears running between her morphed giraffe legs. They weren’t nearly as sturdy as she’d expected! At least she could reach the celling to put little glow in the dark stars. She perked up at how cute they were. 

“It looks great, Michiru! Everything’s so pretty!” Jackie said. 

“Yeah,” She grinned. “It is pretty good if I do say so myself,” Michiru said triumphantly.

Tonight she would call Shirou (and hopefully he’d answer) to come to the docks outside the Smoked Shark. Inside the Bears, Marie, Koichi Ishizaki, and even Nina would be waiting with others. Some beastmen that Shirou and Michiru helped save from Nirvasyl Syndrom last year wanted to join as well when they clued in as she was buying the ribbons. She didn’t see a problem with that, and she guessed it would be nice for Shirou to see some of the faces he helped in order to make Anima City safer. Not to forget Pinga was flying in too! Mayor Rose was too busy but sent along her best wishes for Shirou. She seemed to think the idea was very thoughtful on Michiru’s end. Marie wanted some of her friends to come, but Michiru did her best and made sure none of them would cause any problems. She recognized some of them from the boat she took to arrive in Anima city, and figured she could easily identify any of them if they stirred trouble.

Shirou usually seemed more like himself when the sun was down, often times spending time in his room or on the roof of the co-op. Michiru remembered a month ago when they’d sat together on the edge on the building, while they watched the different beastmen close up their shops and bike home for the night. There was a slight breeze in the night air. Michiru was using her red jacket to sit on with her legs dangling off the edge. The coarse rocks littering the roof were uncomfortable on her thighs otherwise. Her blue hair, now in a short ponytail, ruffled gently and she shivered when a gust blew past the co-op. Shirou glanced over at her from his perched position beside her and shrugged off his khaki coloured jacket.

“Tanuki!” Marie snapped her immaculate clawed fingers infront of Michiru’s face, pulling her out of the memory.

“Huh? What is it?” She asked.

“Call the birthday pup in an hour, mkay? Everyone will be here by then.” She purred and put an arm around Michiru to guide her out the door of the club. Michiru shoved her arm off and halted.

“W-wait! Where are we going?” She said. Marie sure was pushing her around a lot. (Literally)

“ _You_ are going to change. I refuse to have all my hard work ruined by you looking like you just came from a baseball match. And lost.” Marie said in her typically haughty drawl. All _her_ hard work?! She didn’t see the mink flying all over town to find the beastmen Shirou got along with. She huffed in indignation. With one last shove Marie pushed her through the door and slammed it behind her.

“Wha- hey!” Michiru glowered at the door but agreed she _did_ need to change before the birthday party. A quick trip to Nazunas left her wearing the outfit she’d picked last time when Shirou had come to tell her about Mayor Rose wanting her opinion. That of a human beastman hybrid that is. However, she’d been so busy preparing with her friends that she’d completely forgotten to ask Shirou more about it! Considering the Mayor didn’t bring it up when she’d visited her during breakfast to extend an invite to the birthday, Michiru figured it either wasn’t all that time sensitive or she’d already made a decision. With that thought, she lifted into the sky.

By the time her worn shoes hit the dock wood outside the club it was an hour later. The door was still closed but she could hear the preparing beastmen and music softly from outside. 

A strange feeling of nerves wracked her as she pulled her phone from her waistband. Was she really that nervous that he wouldn’t like it? Not really. She knew it was pretty awesome. Then what was the insistent feeling under her fur? Her head swivelled to look around the dock, and her eyes morphed into those with night vision. She picked up nothing out of the ordinary.

“Come on, Michiru. Pull it together!” She whispered to herself and brushed the uneasy feeling aside. Her teeth pulled at her lip as she walked back inside to let them know Shirou would be on his way soon. There’s no way she was letting him get away with not celebrating this years birthday.

***

“Hello?” Shirous deep and confident voice came through the phone. The ‘hello’ was less like a question and more like a greeting. She guessed Shirou would have her number programmed into his phone, after all. They just never really called all that often.

“Hey, Shirou. Can you meet me at the docks? I’ve got something cool to show you!” Michiru smiled into the phone. A soft and low ‘hmm’ was her response.

“I’ll be there in 10 minutes. Don’t do anything stupid until I get there, please.” Shirou said and hung up.

_Oh boy_ , she thought. It was happening! She rushed inside and let everyone know to keep the volume down for now, to pretty much no avail. Her eyes took in all the beastmen who had shown up. Even Melissa and Gem showed up for the initial surprise. They were just as excited as she was, having grown closer to Shirou since Michiru started living at the co-op with them all. Melissa handed a homemade looking cake off to Michiru.

“Here’s a little something for Shirou,” Melissa smiled and said gently. Gem stood beside his wife and put a hand on her waist. “We can’t stay for too long, Michiru, but we’re glad to be here for Ogami,” Gem said. Michiru thanked them and put it aside along with the other food Marie had somehow gathered. It all looked so amazing, her stomach let out a loud rumble just thinking about it.

She requested that all beastman be in their beast forms for the party (if they felt comfortable of course) when she remembered Shirou at the Anima City festival the first day she’d gotten here. Everyone was celebrating in their beast form! It was full of laughter and celebration, the colourful ribbons, the silver wolf masks, not to mention the food. She knew this wouldn’t compare, but maybe it would make him remember the good parts of that day. She giggled lightly remembering the first time she bumped into the stoic, crying wolf.

“My my, you’re looking _fancy_. I told you one shoulder would work with your little physique. You should really listen to me more often. Now get outside already!” Marie said sliding up to Michiru. She forgot it was the mink’s idea for the style and managed to hold back a retort. It did look good, after all. Shiro would be outside any minute, and she didn’t want him sniffing her inside here.

She quickly closed the door behind her and headed out into the warm night air. She breathed in the fresh water breeze and smiled softly in excitement, while she looked out at the sparkling view. Even just the thought of Shirou coming to meet her here made her heart beat faster. She really did miss him, not that she would ever tell him that. But, he was her only friend who really understood her after Nazuna. She picked at the hem of the skirt in anticipation.

The soft tapping of footsteps sounded behind her and she whirled around. Shirou walked towards her with his hands tucked in his pockets. His white and teal fur caught the light of the moon and shifted slightly in the sea breeze. She looked at him while he approached, not looking skeptical or suspicious in the least. He stopped a few feet away from her. She held her breath without realizing.

“You look nice,” Shirou said. 

Michiru stepped a bit closer in order to see him clearly in the semi-darkness. She looked down at her two piece dress and kicked a foot out playfully. The iridescent pieces shimmered slightly when she moved. She looked back to him and saw his face was lacking the scowl or blankness she’d tried not to grow accustomed to. 

“Thanks.” She smiled back softly. “Oh, right! Follow me!” Remembering the very _important_ reason she was standing out here in a dress with him, she quickly grabbed his clawed hand and hurried to the direction of the Smoked Shark club turned birthday venue. He paced silently along with her, his long strides making up for the rushed pace Michiru set in front of him. 

After a minute she reached the door and pushed. The moment she tugged Shirou inside, every beastman yelled (mostly) in unison, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” 

Michiru chimed in excitedly from his side, and laughed at some of the Bears who’d been practicing all day and still managed to be out of synch with the rest.

She let go of his hand and bounced excitedly with a huge grin.

“Alright, lets get the booze running!” Marie interrupted and yelled when everyone quieted down. Michiru resolved to talk to her _later_ about that! Could Shirou even... get drunk?

She quickly looked to Shiro who hadn’t moved since she’d dropped his hand. A small half smile graced his features, and when he turned back to Michiru it slowly grew, showing a bit of sharp canine teeth.

Butterflies fought for dominance in her stomach as she watched her friend. She stood and smiled back. Then, her eyes narrowed.

“You don’t seem... surprised,” Michiru said accusingly and searched his face. She could see more clearly with the dim, pink tinted lighting. “You’re not surprised?!” Michiru’s voice rose as she leaned in closer to be heard over the other beastman.Shirou’s smile lowered back to the soft smile from earlier.

“No.” He rumbled in answer.

“...but you still came?” Michiru said more quietly.

“Yes.” He tilted his head towards her. “Thank you, Michi.” He lifted a hand and placed it heavily on her covered shoulder. Her cheeks heated at the nickname he used a few times before. 

“Well it _was_ a joint effort, the Bears and some others helped too. We all wanted you to have a birthday!” ~~Even if the bears didn’t understand the whole ageless immoral reason.~~ “Wait- how did you know? It _was_ Marie wasn’t it!” Michiru accused.

Shiou chuckled lowly, “You’re not the most subtle. I heard you on the phone.” He said calmly with a hint of amusement.

“So you knew from the beggining!” She slumped in defeat and annoyance as she looked away. She should have tried to hide it better. 

“Hey,” Shirou frowned and lightly touched her cheek to grab her attention again. “It doesn’t matter. I knew it wouldn’t stop you anyway. It’s impossible to change your mind when you set yourself up for something.”

She leaned into the soft gesture and straightened up again. Shirous’ right! It doesn’t matter. The party will still rock, and she was determined to make it the best one yet. He removed his hand to shrug off his coat. It was hotter than expected inside, maybe because all the shifted beastmen. Michiru’s eyes followed the movement of his coat and snagged on his shirt. It looked new, and nicer than anything she’d seen him wear on any of their ‘missions’ from the mayor.

Michiru noticed Melissa and Gem had begun to walk up to their spot near the door. She stepped back a bit to let them speak to Shirou before they left for the night. Michiru took the chance to look around at everyone else. She was tenchically the host, so she wanted to make sure everyone was happy, and that no one was doing anything to jeopardize the fun. Yes, that idea had her specifically seeking out the mink. It looked like everyone seemed to really be enjoying themselves! The look on Shirou’s face alone was worth it a thousand times over. She was so glad to see him smile again. ~~Specifically at her.~~ She silently congratulated herself and her gaze drifted back to Shirou and his tall form. Would he want to stay the whole time? Would he leave soon? She hopped he would join everyone else but realized that wasn’t really a realistic expectation. 

As she sat by the window and waited for Shirou to be free again, a little tingle down her neck had her whipping her head around to look into the night through the glass. Her eyes scanned the darkness and wondered if maybe Kuro was outside, trying to get in. She moved to the door and stuck her head out to peer around the docks. A hand landing on her bare shoulder caused her to jump. 

“Not going anywhere, are you? The parties just starting, dear.” Marie’s light purple face smirked as Michiru glowered at her and pulled herself back in Shirou’s direction, leaving the door to close softly behind, and whatever was out there to be forgotten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shirou just wants to look nice for his birthday party ;_;
> 
> Comments are always very much appreciated. Thank you for reading! Eventually i’ll slow down on rolling out chapters haha.


	5. Gifts and Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try something from Shirou’s POV, so this one’s quite short. As always, thank you for reading!

Shirou stared down at the small packet Melissa had placed in his hand before leaving. The feeling was...new. Or old. Maybe just forgotten. He was fairly certain he couldn’t remember the last time someone had given him a gift. The Silver Wolf received plenty, sure, but never  _him_ , at least since he’s been in Anima City.

Upon seeing Michiru approaching he quickly pocketed the terry cloth wrapped gift. He tried not to let his attention wander from her smile.

“Hey.” She greeted him, leaning slightly closer than comfortable to be heard over the music. He mulled over the idea of moving away from the blaring, vibrating speaker. The only other options he could see were the middle of the room, filled with Fifteen or so beastmen, or a dark corner on the opposite side, farthest from the noise. The idea of dragging Michiru into a dark corner to talk had him staying where he was. He’d watched her lean over the sill to open a window, which let in a small breeze into the otherwise hot room.  


With Shirou in his wolf form the size difference between them was even more pronounced than usual. Even so, he could tell she’d grown since he’d last had a good look at her. Or allowed himself to. He looked down at Michiru and a small shine caught his eye, it was a small silver hoop that, though a dull metal, glinted when she shifted into one of the pink lights. She’d pierced her ear. When did that happen? ~~Probably during the time he’d been all but avoiding her.~~

A small “ _eek_!” close to him had him refocusing. He noticed his hand was lightly touching Michiru’s soft ear, while he smoothed down an errant tuft that had caught in the metal. His eyes widened a fraction as Michiru stilled beneath his hand. Shirou quickly retracted the offending hand from her short blue hair. _Tsk_ , was his head so scrambled by a simple, tiny gift that he’d not even realised what he’d been doing? He watched Michiru’s ear as it twitched.

“Sorry.” He rumbled, while he tried to stay as far as possible so that she could still hear him over the loud volume.

She was quiet for a while, and he’d wondered if he’d perhaps crossed a line he wasn’t aware of. This, of course, had him spiralling into thoughts of how he’d not really touched another being casually, without purpose (including violence) in quite a while. The damn gift. This _damn_ birthday party has him more shaken than he’d originally thought.

“Oh, it’s okay! You just surprised me. It felt good, you know? Like I used to pet the dogs at my old high school. Between their ears. They loved it! Which I mean I guess makes sense because-“

“Michiru.” Shirou cut in to stop wherever her rambling was going. She made a face which by human standards he could imagine was embarrassment. He sighed.

“I didn’t mean- I didn’t do it because I thought of you as a pet, or cute-“ oh great, now he was messing up his words. Was 1000 years not enough time to teach him how to speak properly?

“Nonono I get it!” She laughed nervously, “Thanks for fixing my hair.” She smiled at him, with her nose scrunching up slightly and as he was about to open his mouth and say something probably even more stupid, something hit him on the top of his head. A soft _pat_ as it barely ruffled the teal fur on his head.

“Oh, seriously?! Two coats of glue wasn’t enough for you?” Michiru glared atop his head and motioned for him to lower to her level. He raised an eyebrow, refraining from saying he could just brush it off, whatever _it_ was, himself. She looked determined, like she used to when she’d tagged along to help on Mayor Rose’s requests. It’s not like he could stop her if he wanted to, so instead he took to helping her in more private matters lately. He pushed down a pang of guilt.

She went up on her toes as Shirou bowed his head. She quickly detained his assaulter and shifted back away. 

“I hope the other ones don’t fall.” She mumbled and turned her head to stare upwards. Shirou followed her line of sight and his eyes rested on a few dozen or so little glowing ‘stars’ in various sizes pasted on the ceiling. As he stared, he could feel his eyes being on the verge of suspiciously misty.

“I remembered that night, y’know. It was a few months ago I think, when you told me about the stars. How when everything changed and stuff they always stayed right where they were!” She laughed and rubbed some glue off the plastic in her hand. His throat felt tight.

“ _There_ you are! Hogging the birthday wolf all for yourself, tanuki? How _ruuude_.” A ~~weasel~~ mink he’d recognized as Marie Itami said. Shirou frowned in distaste.

“Wha- I was _not_!” Michiru fumed in indignation. It wasn’t rare to see her get riled up, but Marie always managed to get under her fur. Shirou turned his attention to the mink, annoyed.

“Well now that i’ve found you, I have someone i’d like you to meet,” Marie purred out.

“No, thanks.” Shirou said, as his voice came out monotone and very uninterested. Why Michiru decided Marie was someone she’d like to be friends with was beyond him, and really none of his business.

“A little birdie told me you were working on a case involving some of the more water based beastmen, right? Well I’ve got one waiting by the snack table ready to spill his, metaphorical of course, guts.” She said with all the drama that was expected. He growled. It was no use asking how the mink learned about anything. He wouldn’t get a straight answer, unless he _really_ wanted it.

Michiru let out a weak protest as Marie practically dragged him away. This lead had better come clean quick, because that damn gift and damn party and stupid stars were starting to make him emotional.

Behind him, back at the entrance where he and Michiru were talking, a new guest slips in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in a comment if you like the alternate POV, or if I should just stick to Michiru. A lot of this fic is just writing and making up the plot as I go so i’m always open to suggestions! 
> 
> Kidos are always very appreciated and make me uwu


	6. Scents and Scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: some non-consensual touching. Its not explicitly sexual in nature, but thought i’d put a warning anyway to be safe.

“Wha-hey!” Michiru ran to the door where a few strange looking people were pushing their way in. She stopped in front of the younger, tall, and beefy looking beastman. Or was he even a beastman? She groaned thinking about the absolute _shit_ show Shirou's party would turn to if these were humans. Why were they here? More importantly, how could she make them leave.

“Look, not to be rude or anything, but this venue is closed! Invite only!” She yelled over the music while she blocked their entrance with her much smaller body. “And uh, beastmen only!” She added, hoping it would deter whoever these party crashers were.

The three of them, one after another, quickly shifted into their animal forms. _Great._ One problem down. The shortest, with a shiny slippery looking bald head morphed into a something that couldn’t have been a snake. It was too... she grimaced and tried to keep her disgust off her face. It reminded her too much of Boris and his many, grasping arms. She shivered at his watery slit eyes and nervously glanced around them, to make sure no one else was joining. As she made to speak again she was interrupted. 

“We’ve been invited by Marie Itami.” The larger one, now morphed into a brown coloured wolf. Of _course_ Marie invited her friends without asking Michiru. Well, no way was she letting these, probably criminals, in. _Especially_ the reptile. 

She hadn’t seen many wolves in Anima City besides her own grumpy one, but she never bothered asking him about it. It was a slight but if shock mixed with intrigue that had her glancing back. She tried to find any similarities to Shirou, but if they were at all similar than this one must have been mixed with a bear and rolled around in damp mud for several long hours. She sniffed experimentally. _Mmmm_ , cinnamon, she thought. At least they didn’t stink. 

He spoke up in a smooth and friendly voice. She narrowed her eyes at his kind, almost ashamed demeanour. A wolf, covered in the wiry yet soft coat of a sheep danced around her mind as he spoke.

“Marie got us in as a favour, we promise not to steal anything.” He laughed lightly while raising two hands. 

Huh! A favour? Was this what Marie wanted in payment? She supposed it would have been something more... well, more. But if hosting a few of her friends to an awesome party was all she wanted then so be it! _Kidding_. Michiru wasn’t that naive, at least not anymore.

“Fine. You can come in... but i’m watching you!” She added angrily. Marie could have her weird, creepy friends at the party as long as Michiru kept a close eye on them. The room wasn’t so big that they could slip her notice easily without causing a scene. She moved aside slightly.

The last woman morphed into a beautiful, crimson fox with speckled white on her long and elegant snout. It looking like fresh snow. She slowly grinned, letting her long pink tongue flop out one side. Oo-kay. This is fine! Michiru laid down some hard party rules as they waited inside the entrance. The snake blinked his filmy eyes blankly at her as the fox nodded almost manically, still smiling.

Ugh. They better not eat all the cake. She glanced at the beastman with the bumpy scales. Or any babies.

The _thump thump thump_ of the large speakers were starting to give her a headache, she could feel the pounding starting to make its way to the _inside_ of her head. So, she turned her back on them and headed to the punch table. She refused to feel bad for treating Marie’s friends like that even if she did score this _awesome_ food. She nodded to herself and scooped a hefty amount of sparkling pink punch into a glass, while trying to keep the ice cubes in the ladle and out of her cup. She _h_ _ated_ having to crunch on them or even worse, let the offending frozen cubes water down her drink. Her nose scrunched at the phantom sensation of _crunch_ and coldness.

“Michiru?” A light voice surprised her from behind. 

“Huh?” She whirled around, clumsily almost spilling her drink. It was the brown wolf.

“What’s your name?” Michiru blurted. He clearly knew hers already. She just wanted to be on an even playing ground. His brows rose minutely and she noticed his face was a lighter, warmer brown. It had kind of a nice gradient, speckled in with dustier browns around his dark eyes. She noticed a small patch on his head where no fur grew.

“Ah, sorry. I should have introduced myself when we crashed your party.” He chuckled. Michiru’s eyes widened. He better be joking or he was about to taste a seriously pissed off gorilla fist. “This _is_ your party right?” He asked with a sort of charming smile. She didn’t buy it for a second. Or at-least she didn’t want to.

“Its Shirou’s. I just hosted it. With help.” She crossed her arms, annoyed that she didn’t hate him. He _had_ to be a criminal, right? Why else would Marie be friends with them. A guilty part of her brain scolded her for assuming Marie didn’t just want some friendly faces at the party she helped make. Michiru sighed. She could still spot the other two strangers he’d come with. They looked to be coming to join...wait a minute.

“You didn’t tell me your name!” Michiru yelled skeptically. Her cheeks heated slightly at how loud and angry she sounded. This was a party, so would it kill her to relax a little? He moved to stand closer to her as he leaned against the table.

“I’m Frankie.” He leaned in closer than she would have usually accepted. Frankie? Suuuure. She’s heard better fake names from Jackie and the Bears when they were doing a baseball scrimmage. Weirdly enough, she wanted to believe that they were just here to have a good time. Well, mainly the wolf. That thought went out the window as she spotted Marie heading their way, and without Shirou, along with the two other weirdos. Watching the three approach made her uncharacteristically nervous, and the wrong-coloured wolf at her side made her feel more secure. She subconsciously scooter a little closer as they formed a loose circle around Michiru.

“You didn’t offer our guest any cake? How rude, tanuki.” The mink teased as she slithered her way in front. She balled her hands into fists at her side. She _knew_ it was a mistake letting Marie help! But what was she supposed to do? She would have ruined the surprise. The fact that Shirou knew already made her eye twitch. “Oh _relax_ , would you?” Marie said as she flicked her wrist in annoyance. Michiru growled.

“Where’s Shirou.” She ground out.

“Enjoying his party, of course.” She smirked. “I did do quite a spectacular job, didn’t I? Now it’s time for payment.”

Michiru’s eyes darted nervously from the fox to the snake. Were they going to fight her? What was the point of this? It annoyed her to no end that she couldn’t figure out what they wanted from her. Luckily, Marie was never one for subtlety when she could show off.

“These are my, hmm, colleagues. They are very interested in your gross arms. Just do what they say and i’ll consider your debt paid. We wouldn’t want anyone causing a scene and oh, I don’t know, ruining the party and making your birthday boy realize that he can’t _really_ have anything nice with you around because you attract _dangerous_ people just like-“

“Enough!” Michiru yelled. She’d heard enough. Marie had her trapped. If she wanted Shirou to enjoy the night, she’d have to go along with whatever she had planned. The mink hit a sore spot she likely didn’t even know existed. Shirou would feel so guilty if she’d been hurt during a party she made for him, even if he didn’t know about it. She couldn’t refuse now. 

Her ears drooped against her newly styled hair. This wasn’t how his night was supposed to go. She was going to ask Shirou if he’d dance with her. Maybe. Okay, so she would probably chicken out. But now she wouldn’t even get the chance to try.

She watched Marie saunter away, hopefully out of Michiru’s life for good.   


”Damn slimly little weasel mink whatever.” Michiru grumbled under her breath watching her leave.

“Will you show us here? Or somewhere more... private.” The scaled man spoke for the first time. Or she should say hissed. She wished he hadn’t. His voice sounded like he was having trouble swallowing wet gravel. Like the chunks were drying as they made their way down his windpipe and the dust left behind made a hissing whisper of a sound.  


She made a face and shrunk back minutely. Were these creeps watching her? For how long were they following her! Was it them she sensed when she was running in that alleyway with the Bears? She had so many questions but voiced none as her breathing came out faster. At least this time she knew she could defend herself. As long as this wasn’t another Alan Sylvasta situation. She almost forgot about the wolf at her back when a big hand rested on her shoulder.

“You couldn’t have worded that better?” He scolded the snake from behind her. Michiru tried not to squirm under his touch. She’d rather him be on her side for some reason. Realistically she knew he was just as bad, as creepy and gross as the rest, but she if she _had_ to pick, she’d stand by the wolf.

She brushed off ‘Frankie’s’ hold and nodded towards the stairs off to the left back end of the building. She knew there would be an empty staff room there after playing hide and seek with the Bears. Frankie let his warm hand drop from her bare shoulder and held it out to Michiru. She glanced between the three. Well, its better they bother her than ruin the birthday party. She reluctantly placed her hand in his and even though he didn’t squeeze tightly, she felt the metaphorical leash as they made their way up step after step.

***

Her blue and black fluffy tail swished impatiently. The mayor agreed that there was no reason for her to hide her morphing abilities anymore now that the Sylvasta corp was gone, but Shirou still occasionally expressed his discontent and concern, (usually in a soft, low growl that made her ears perk up and legs feel weird). It left her feeling conflicted on the idea of showing off her strangeness.

She’d done what they asked: morphed her arms into those of a gorilla, ears into a rabbits, tail into a lizards, (that one was new) and even shifted into a few different animals all together. The creepy reptile hadn’t moved the entire time except to scribble down some notes on a paper he pulled from his tuxedo. At one point she was convinced he was dead. Just, dropped cold in rigor mortis while staring and holding a clicked pen. She jumped as the fox lady darted close to her to inspect. She’d been doing that a lot, but never actually touching Michiru. Seems Frankie had no qualms about that, however. He brushed his large hand over her arm, feeling the soft, dark feathers she now sported. It was only one arm, because she drew the line at taking her other arm out of her dress. How... convenient. Her temper flared.

“Amazing. This is amazing.” The brown wolf muttered and continued his examination. She felt weirdly betrayed by his enthusiastic participation. It’s not like she didn’t _know_ he was a bastard too, but, for some reason the feeling stuck.

“Oh, yes. Do cheetah legs. We missed out on that one, didn’t we, boys.” The fox face grinned again, her glinting and sharp teeth on display.

Already tired from the constant shifting, its had to have been over an hour at this point, she shifted once again. Hopefully the snake man would run out of space on that damn paper soon. A firm brush against her upper thigh had her jolting and letting out a surprised squeak.

“Gah!” She yelped and jerked away from the wolf. He could grope her wings all he wanted but that did _not_ give him licence to roam.

“What is it? Does it hurt?” Frankie moved his hand and looked to be genuinely confused. She fumed.

“Keep it from the waist up, creep!” She seethed in his direction. He raised his hands in a similar gesture from earlier, but this time that innocent wolf look held a hint of a smirk. It didn’t take her long to catch on. 

“Not- not my torso either!” Michiru was practically shaking in anger at being forced to stand here under their inspection. It was... kind of humiliating. She blinked twice.

“That’s it. We’re done here. Get out.” She took a deep breath. No one had the right to tell her she needed to stand here and let these people touch her and make her morph when she didn’t want to anymore. If Marie wasn’t satisfied with her end of the deal she could stuff it. She was going to find Shirou, probably hug him, then go home. 

“You’re sure you don’t want to stay for dinner?” The crimson fox towered over her as she leaned in, almost touching Michiru with her snout, pinning her with wide eyes. Really? Who even were these guys. What a cliché line. 

“I’m not scared of you.” Mirichu said, and meant it. She took a step to turn back to the door when her back bumped into the mud-brown wolf at her back. A bulky arm wrapped around her throat from behind. 

“Let me- go!” She snapped at them. If this turned into a kidnapping she had zero qualms about hurting them! The thick arm fell away and she whipped around to come face to chest with the wolf. She snarled at him to get out of her way. 

“Touch me one more time and you’ll lose that arm.” Michiru couldn’t remember a time when her temper completely took over her like this. It must have something to do with the timing, the place, ~~the wolf downstairs she’d much rather touch her.~~

Frankie took a heavy step back and smiled. “Just making sure ya don’t fall.” He shrugged. She hated him. She hated his stupid friendly voice, his touchy hands, and his ugly canine form. 

As she rushed out of the room she paused on the stairs. She waited for them to leave, making sure they exited out the back door to get them out as soon as possible. There were no signs of Marie. She knew the mink would turn up sooner or later. She always did. 

Michiru picked at an iridescent fringe on her top while she leaned on the railing, looking down at the beastmen below. Most of them were still here, talking or dancing. Her eyes caught on a tall wolf, the right color this time. His teal fur looked almost purple under the neon pink overhead lighting. Shirou was walking out from the room behind the counter. Probably getting some alone time from all the noises. She hopped down the stairs, sour mood almost already forgotten for the time being.

“Shirou!” She waved as she hit the bottom stair. His head turned to her and she could see something akin to relief in his eyes. She quickly made her way through the people to the darker area he occupied.

“Hey!” She smiled up at him as she got closer, trying to get him to lose that furrowed brow look. He sighed when she moved in close. 

“I thought you left.” He said in a low tone. They didn’t have to yell here, thankfully. She unconsciously leaned in closer to his familiar form anyway. 

“Why would I do that?” She asked, surprised at her own teasing tone. 

“To let me fend for myself?” He said with a raised eyebrow. Then his relieved smile seemed to falter a little. “I couldn’t pick up your scent, too many people packed together,” he grumbled. She searched his face, taking in his honest, sometimes brutally so, low voice and soft looking white and teal fur above his black v-neck. She cleared her throat and looked over his shoulder to scan for the weasel. Nothing. 

“Oh, yeah I can see how that would make things hard.” She admitted she didn’t think about Shirou’s heightened senses being messed up with so many beastmen in such a small space. She looked back to his blank face. 

“Wanna go outside for a bit, then?” She asked. Hoping to grab his attention again from wherever it went. 

His pale eyes met hers again and the lights made his cheeks look a little pinker. She laughed, secretly glad the night was almost over. She didn’t know how much more of this she could take. Um, standing, her legs were tired, that is.

“Yes.” He, seemingly unconsciously, grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the door, just like she’d done to him before. She tried not to let it remind her of Frankie’s rough hand before they’d gotten to the room upstairs. 

She watched him as he pushed open the large wood door and dropped her hand to hold it open for her. She thanked him and stepped out beside him. Having grown tired from everything, she propped herself on a metal barrel after walking for a bit behind the building. It was too small for Shirou so he stood in front of her, leaning against the brick in the alcove instead. The light of the moon was still present. Her shadow obscured half of his face. A nice, cool breeze brushed past them, ruffling her fur and hair from behind. She closed her eyes at the faint sea breeze smell. She peeked one eye open to look at Shirou’s relaxed form to find him standing tense instead. Mirichu quickly sat up.

“What’s wrong?” She asked and looked to either side of them. Could he see something she couldn’t? What if the three of Marie’s ‘colleagues’ decided to follow her again or- 

A short sniff from Shirou paused her thoughts. He was closer than she expected. Is he... sniffing _her_? It wasn’t a very long sniff either, like he usually does when he wants to track something or someone down. It was almost tentative, like he didn’t even realize he was doing it. She sat there still, with her eyes wide in confusion and surprise.

“Um, Shirou?” She squeezed out several octaves higher than usual. He promptly jerked back from the close position he’d put himself in. She tried to catch his gaze but he wouldn’t look at her. It was a little frustrating.

Maybe setting up a party in a small space with all those transformed beastmen wasn’t her smartest idea, she thought. Shirou relied on his superior sense of smell for a lot of things, and she worried she’d taken that away from him in there. Maybe he was just glad to have that back out here in the fresh night air. But, he didn’t look relieved.

Michiru gingerly reached out a hand to touch his face to bring him back from wherever he was with that furrowed brow and almost snarled lip. She lightly tapped the fur on his jaw and he jerked back. Michiru scrambled to pull her hand away.

“Sorry! Sorry. I-“ she paused, not knowing what to say or how to ask about his sudden change in moods. “Are you... okay? I mean you were fine just a second ago is it the party? Was it too much? I know I should have asked I just wanted you to have a good-“ she snapped her mouth shut as two big hands grasped the one she’d used to touch his cheek. That he’d practically jumped away from.

“I’m fine. Thank you, Michiru. For the party.” Shirou said and made it a point to look her in the eyes as he said it. She couldn’t look away. His words sounded true but it still felt wrong, like he was faking it. She didn’t think he would lie to her about liking the party, though. So she chalked the feeling up to the ickiness she’d felt earlier while shifting.

He let her hand go and stood up while he pulled on his coat. She sat silently on the barrel watching him. She’d left his gift inside.

“Are you leaving?” Michiru asked quietly, trying not to let anything show in her voice. The wolf glanced at her as he finished pulling the jacket on. She continued,

“You look nice, by the way. I like the shirt. Definitely beats the one with holes and tears in it.” She smiled at him as she spoke and kicked her feet back and forth.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Michi.” He said, finally. His voice sounded the same as usual, lower than it had any right to be and lacking the earlier emotion. She internally sighed, a party would take it out of anyone who spent most of his time avoiding everyone, she supposed. She’d try to talk to him in the morning. She had a gift to give him, after all. 

“Night!” She called out as his retreating form as he shifted back into his other, human looking form. After sitting for a few more minutes, she took flight and headed home to the co-op for a good nights rest. 

With the shower on, the sound of the water hitting the tile drew her into her own head and into the events of that night. She washed off the phantom feeling of crusting, caked mud under the fingernails and on her skin.

She’d made Shirou smile, something that she hadn’t seen in a while. It was a sight, all sharp teeth and crinkled eyes. She’d like to do it again. Or even just see it, she thought as she towelled herself off. He deserved happiness after all he sacrificed for the beastmen who have no idea the scope of it all. She laid down feeling satisfied with her work. For now. She hoped he’d be more happy to see her tomorrow when she could give him his gift. She drifted off quickly to the soft _pat pat pat_ of rain on the roof of the co-op.

Michiru dreamed of rain making mud and teal stained purple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my friends! As always comments are super appreciated. <3


End file.
